Space Beats
by Scarlet Hibiscus
Summary: Collection of AU stories. #1: rockstar AU (Harry, Ron, Hermione)


A/N: this is going to be a collection of stories taking place in AU settings, written for various challenges. At the top of each chapter/story I will add a note with the type of AU and what characters it features. "HHC" means the prompt is from the Hogwarts Houses Challenges forum (come join us!), while "HPFC" means the prompt is from the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.

* * *

AU: rockstar

Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, unnamed OCs

Other prompts: "So you're human? Like, one hundred percent actual human? I heard scary things about you guys." (HHC - QP)

* * *

The crowd roared one last time, and Golden Trio bowed before the lights of the stage went off, signalling that the concert, and their first tour, was officially over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly made their way backstage, and the noise from outside was immediately muted.

"Good job as always, guys!" greeted them Neville, their manager. "You should have enough time to take a quick shower before the contest winners are brought backstage, if you want."

After handing her bass to the staff members, Hermione immediately headed for the showers. She knew it was going to be a long night, and she had no desire to wait who knew how many hours before being able to wash away the sweat of the concert. Harry and Ron opted to just get changed, and were soon sprawled on the couches of their personal room.

The "Meet the Golden Trio" contest had been Ron's idea, and despite Harry and Hermione's initial reluctance, their manager had thought it would have been a great way to bring some additional publicity to the band after the tour was over. That was their first real tour, and their popularity as a band had sky-rocketed in the previous months, partly thanks to their talent, partly thanks to the air of mystery that had somehow surrounded them.

Once Hermione was back, Neville brought in the three girls who had won the contest. They all were wearing leather, a lot of make-up, and had brightly coloured hair. Harry and Ron grinned, and whispered something to each other, which Hermione suspected was which girl they were planning to bring back to their rooms at the end of the night.

"So you're human? Like, one hundred percent actual human? I heard scary things about you guys," the girl with blue hair asked, trying to raise her voice above the loud background music.

"Of course we're human, what else would we be?" Hermione replied, laughing. She flicked her wrist and the glasses of everybody sitting at the table refilled, but the girls were already too far gone to even notice.

The green-haired girl on Ron's lap giggled obnoxiously before saying, "Maybe you're vampires!" and Hermione had to keep her mouth occupied by sipping her drink to avoid replying, _"And maybe you're stupid."_

That was when Harry came back from the dance floor, hand in hand with the last girl, this one with purple hair. There was sweat running down the side of his face, and the wide smile he was sporting indicated how well his plans for the night were going. He downed his drink, then asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

"The girls were wondering if perhaps we aren't human," replied Ron, smiling up at his band mate. "I do understand the doubts, our abilities might seem... magical."

Squealing, the blue-haired girl said, "The way Harry plays the guitar is so good, maybe it's really magic!"

"And all those light and colour effects during their concerts! It's definitely magic!" added her friend, laughing.

Harry sat down, and after rummaging through the pockets of his discarded jacket, he pulled out a deck of cards, putting it on the table. He waggled his eyebrows in what he hoped was an enticing manner, then said, "If we're talking about magic, I know some neat tricks."

The girls all giggled and leaned closer to the table. Hermione sighed, and snapped her fingers to conjure a full bottle of alcohol, which the girls failed once again to notice. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
